Father And Daughter
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Alternate take on S6 episode: Murder Most Foul. Spoilers if you haven't seen Episode: Murder Most Foul. Emma attempts to save her father from himself. Can she save him?


**Father and Daughter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
ABC and Disney own them  
**

 **Warning: Set during S6 Episode: Murder Most Foul**

 **In this version, David does not approach Hook about Robert and Hook is unaware about this.**

 **Emma's P.o.v**

I'm beginning to worry about Dad. That's not to say I wasn't worried about Mom and the curse that The Evil Queen had put on the heart that the two shared. Dad was acting weird, like he was angry about something. I knew it wasn't at me but I was still worried. Killian thinks it's nothing but after spending so much time working with Dad at the sheriff station, I can't help but wonder. I walked over to the dining table where I spotted a note from Dad.  
It says this:

 **Dear Emma,**

 **I'm sorry princess, I'm looking into something and I won't be there for a little while. Take care of little Neal for me. This is just something I gotta do. Take care princess, I love you.**

 **Love, Your Father**

Dad, what the hell are you doing? I looked at the table and it was a mess. What the hell are you doing Dad? That special coin of his was nowhere to be found. Oh, my god! That Stupid Coin! Before the whole mess with the coin, Mom had told me that The Evil Queen was taunting Dad about his father. I felt for Dad but he can't be thinking like this now. I couldn't leave my little bro though. I called Killian to ask for a favor.

"Killian, are you there"? I asked over the phone.

"Aye love. What is it"? Killian asked back.

"I need you watch over Neal for me. I think Dad's in trouble and I need to find him". I said as I took a second to tell him.

"David? What are you talking about Swan? I just saw him. He was looking for August about some pages". Killian says back which confused the hell out of me.

What the hell are you doing Dad?

"Killian, I know this is weird but I think Dad is going to make a terrible mistake and I need to find him. Could you watch Neal for me while I'm away". I said to him.

"No problem Swan. He seems off himself. If anyone can convince him besides your mother, it's you. I'll make sure your brother is well cared for". Killian says to me.

I smiled, if anyone understood the affect of making terrible decisions, it would be Killian and Regina. I thanked Killian and put my red leather jacket on and went out the door and drove off to see August. If this is about Dad's father then this isn't good.

* * *

"August, thanks for meeting with me". Emma says to August as they meet on the street.

"It's not a problem Emma. I was gonna call you anyway. I was trying to warn you". August says to Emma.

"It's about his father, isn't it". Emma asked him.

"I'm afraid so. He seemed obsessed with finding out what really happened to him. I couldn't point him in the right direction because I threw out the pages where I was involved in his story of Pleasure Island. Here they are. Please find him Emma. I don't want to ruin this family twice". August says to Emma as he hands the pages to her.

"Stop beating yourself over what happened August. I've already forgiven you for that". Emma says as she looks at the pages.

I looked at the pages where August, I mean Pinocchio pointed out where Dad's father found his other son James. They were being chased by King George's men. The last page I saw was George's soldiers chasing after David's father. I didn't need to know the rest of the story to know what happened to Dad's father, knowing how my dear Uncle James turned out. The realization came to me.

"I need to go. Thank you August. I'll find him". Emma says to him.

"Take care Emma". August says as Emma gets back in her yellow bug.

I turned my bug on and drove straight towards the prison where King George should be. I gotta stop Dad before he kills him.

* * *

I got out of the car and bursted through the prison, trying to find Dad. I couldn't help but overhear the exchange between them.

"You killed my father"! David yelled at George.

"Technically, I only ordered him killed". George replied.

"You evil bastard. He didn't deserve that". Dad replied back.

"True, he was a good man in the end. I offered him to walk away and he said no". George reveals to Dad.

George started taunting Dad with his father and I knew Dad was hurting. This man was evil. I even was tempted to shoot him but what Dad said next scared me.

"Stop talking! Fight for your life if you think it's worth it". Dad coldly said to him as he passed a knife to George.

I need to stop this. As soon as Dad disarmed George I knew he was gonna kill him. I concentrated on the knife and I waved my hand. The knife disappeared and I knew I had to act fast. I waved my hand to get Dad out of the way. I moved forward and I harshly shoved George back into his cell, against the wall.

"I'll be back for you asshole". I whisper in George's ear as I snap my fingers to make him fall asleep.

I close the door and locked it. Dad got up and I knew he was angry.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing"? David asks in a very angry voice.

"I needed to stop you Dad from doing something you're going to regret". I replied to Dad.

"He killed my father". Dad yells at me.

"You're right Dad. He killed your father and he does deserve punishment for that but at least you know that your father wasn't a drunk. He didn't abandon your family Dad". I reply to Dad, remembering how I felt all those years alone.

"BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. He still got killed. I was wrong about him. He didn't abandon us. He tried to fix our family. He fought with everything he had, like you and I did to fix our family".

My heart broke for Dad truly.

"What if everything I do is not enough. What if I can't wake up your mother. What if Gideon comes back and kills you and I have to Bury You. I can't do that Emma. I can't lose everything that matters to me"! David confesses to me.

Some tears open up and I saw Dad crying and it breaks my heart. I've barely seen him cry and it hurts. I know that I don't have much time and I'm afraid of it every day and it hurts to see Dad so terrified of it. I always knew I was similar to Dad but this I did not expect. At this moment, I'm reminded of the time when I almost killed Lily and Regina convinced me not too.

"You're not gonna lose me Dad. I don't care how hard Gideon tries. We will stop him together and we will find a way to wake Mom up". I say to Dad as hug him while he cries.

"Together". Dad says to me.

"Together". I reply back with a smile.

"Dad, I know how you feel about this but killing George won't make things right with your Dad and it won't help you with the pressure you're feeling. Trust me, I know".

Dad nodded his head in understanding but I knew I had to continue.

"I know what it feels like to have so much pressure on yourself. Dad, when I went to New York to go get Lily-Maleficent's daughter and return her to StoryBrooke. I almost killed her". I confessed to Dad.

"What"? Dad asked me in confusion.

"I was feeling guilty over killing Cruella and I was also angry over what you and Mom did to Maleficent in the past. It was a lot to deal with that day and how Gold was trying to turn me dark. It felt like too much even for me. I was angry. I found out that Lily knew all along and wanted to kill you and Mom over what you did in the past. I stopped her but sooner or later, I found myself pointing a gun at Lily who was on her knees after our fight. I didn't do it of course but if it wasn't for Regina Dad, I might've". I confessed to Dad.

Dad was shaken. He did not expect this but he understood how similar my story was to his situation.

"No Emma. I don't believe that. You're not a killer. You didn't even kill when the darkness was in you". Dad said to me.

"Well, I almost did". I reply back to Dad.

"But you didn't and thanks to you, neither did I". Dad says to me.

We hugged for a second time. We left the prison and Dad promised to let go of what happened to his dad.

"Dad, can you do me a favor"? I asked as we were about to enter my house.

"Sure, what is it princess". Dad asked me, using his nickname for me.

"Killian knows what happened with Lily but can you not tell Mom about this. You know how worried she is about me". I asked Dad.

"I'll try and keep it secret Emma. I'd be careful though. Your mother could find out, sooner or later". Dad said to me.

"Hah, that's ironic. Considering that she's not so good at keeping secrets". I retort at Dad.

"Hey! Okay, that's kind of true. Even Red and Grumpy would back you up on that". Dad replies to me.

We both laugh and enter the house and we saw Killian putting Neal to sleep.

"Hey Swan, and David. Did everything turn out alright". Killian said as he was holding my sleeping brother.

"Everything's fine Killian. We're okay". I said as Dad and I looked at each other and smiled.

"That's good because Swan, your brother is an even worse beast then that angry fella that I was cellmates with in that prison in New York". Killian said to us in a joking manner.

* * *

Hours Later

King George woke up and looked at me with fear in his eyes. Good, he should be afraid.

"So you're back Savior". George taunts at me.

"Well, I did tell you I would come back". I retort at George.

I opened the door and pushed George against the wall with my hand on his neck.

"Leave my father alone. You've taken enough from him already". I said as I angrily punched him in the face.

"Not enough sweetie". George mutters.

"You will". I whisper back.

"Or what girl. You'll kill me. I don't think your father will accept you for that". George replied back to me.

"No, but I will make you wish you were dead. I got some news for you Gerorgie. I've been to the realm of the dead. I saw your son. He fell into a magical river where you forget who you are. Your son doesn't remember you and he doesn't remember who he is. Live with that old man". I whisper in George's ear as I close his cell and lock the door and storm out of the prison as George lives with the information he just received.

 **Authors Notes: Thank you guys for the views. I just recently rewatched the episode about David's father and I couldn't help but notice the great similarities between David and Emma. Don't confuse this though. I don't hate Hook (he's actually one of my top favorite characters). I just thought how it would have gone down if Emma stopped him instead of Killian. Send me your thoughts if you want.**


End file.
